Our Last Christmas
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: Shane and Mitchie are married with a 3 year-old son. But what will happen when Shane gets deployed to Iraq? Very sad! Last Story for maybe a couple months, going on temporary hiatus!
1. Leaving

Our Last Christmas Chapter 1

**Shane and Mitchie are married, and have a 3 year-old son. But what will happen when he gets deployed to Iraq?**

**June 4, 2009**

"Mitchie, I have to go, I have already been deployed, hon" 28 year-old Shane Gray just finished telling his wife of 6 years, Mitchie Gray, 26.

"Shane, how do you plan to explain to Noah that you might not come home?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I leave tomorrow honey, and believe me, I don't want to go at all" he said, trying to comfort her.

"Show me how much you don't want to go" she said, as they headed to the bedroom, and shut the door.

**June 5, 2009**

"Bye buddy, be good for mommy, okay? I'll see you by Christmas, okay?" Shane asked his 3 year-old son, Noah Joseph Gray.

"Otay daddy. I wuv you wots. Come home to momma and I?" he asked, crying hard. This was breaking Shane's heart.

"I swear Shane Adam Gray, you better come home to your father, wife, son and I" his mother, Sandy, told him. There was not a dry eye in the airport.

"Mom, I will, but look after Mitchie and Noah for me, please?" he begged.

Shane then moved to Mitchie, the love of his life of 15 years. He cried so hard his face was as red as a cherry.

"Come back to me, promise baby?" she asked. Truth wise, he could not make any promises.

"Baby, I can't make any promises. I can try harder than anything, okay? I love you and Noah so damn much" he said, as his wife gave him a watery smile.

"I love you too. Write me when you get a chance, okay?" she asked. He nodded, and then the worst part of goodbye came. Shane gave everyone one last hug, and then turned to leave, for good.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am on a huge roll right now. "One Amazing Night," a story I am almost completed, will be up shortly. This one I will post tonight. No easy way to say this. . . there WILL be tragedy. A main character is pulled from earth.**


	2. Month 1

Our Last Christmas Chapter 2

**July 7, 2009**

**MITCHIE POV**

It has been an awkward month since Shane left. I received a letter from him 2 days ago, and read it to myself before I read it to Noah. Noah is doing okay, but he misses Shane terribly. I on the other hand, well not so good. I found out yesterday that I'm a month pregnant with our second child. I am not happy though.

"Momma, aunt Cait is on the telly phone" Noah said to me, as I was walking down the stairs.

"Okay, thanks sweetie" I said, before answering the phone and chatting with my best friend.

After an hour I decided to make some macaroni and cheese with hot dogs, Noah's favorite.

"Noah, where are you baby?" I called. I heard some crying coming from Shane's office. I sighed, before walking into the study.

As I opened the door, I saw my little boy laying on Shane's favorite couch, bawling his little eyes out.

"Oh sweetheart, come her" I motioned for him to sit on my lap. He crawled over and cried even more, causing me to cry.

"Momma, is daddy gonna die?" Noah asked me. This felt like a knife piercing my heart.

"I hope not sweetie. I really hope not. But we have to think happy thoughts, okay baby? Think of daddy playing with you and your toy truck, stuff like that, okay?" I asked him, as I thought about when Noah always cried when Shane held him as a baby. Good times!

**45 Minutes Later…**

Noah had cried himself to sleep. Shane owed him a lot of fun when he got back! I was very tired, and still sick due to the pregnancy. I decided to just call it a night, since there was not much to do in July. I thought I could bring Noah to the park tomorrow, so I turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge, grabbed all the meat, cheese, lettuce and mayo we had. I made a total of 4 sandwiches! Hey, I'm the pregnant one! By the time I was finished it was already 9:30. I yawned and went to shut off the lights, after putting everything in the fridge.

I smiled as a wall collage of Shane and I stopped me. There were pictures from my first year of camp, our first date, first date, our wedding, me pregnant with Noah, Shane holding a newborn Noah. Then, Shane and Noah, a week before he left for duty.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. If Shane didn't come home, Noah and the new baby would be all I had left of him. I didn't want that to happen, but I couldn't fly over Iraq while I was with child.

I smiled at the memories, then went to bed.

**A/N: So I hope everybody had a Wonderful Christmas with their families! I did, but was unable to celebrate it with my aunt, who passed last January. But I will always remember her and love her! Next Chapter Mitchie is 3 months along and finds out the gender. She tells Shane in a letter, and it goes all down hill from there!**


	3. Good News

Our Last Christmas Chapter 3

**2 Months Later…**

Since I had been so sick with the pregnancy, my best friend since I was 4, Meghan, and also Nate's wife of 5 years, was driving me to the doctor. I was now 3 months, and I already had a small belly. Big baby perhaps.

"Ready to go, Noah?" I asked him. He nodded his head 'yes,' and grabbed his umbrella. I was dropping him off at my mom's while Meghan and I went to the doctors, and then she was coming over for the night while Nate watched their kids, Cara and Jackson.

"Oh my god Mitch. Weather is terrible, flood warnings are issued for this part of the county, it's freezing out, you have a belly, and Noah has gotten so big. Hi little bud!" she exclaimed very enthusiastically. That was Meghan for you.

"Mitch, let's go, as I stated in my speech barely a moment ago, the weather is terrible, and freezing. Get that pregnant white still skinny butt of your into gear" she said.

I threw my coat on, and helped Noah with his, then I lifted Noah up, and went outside, locking the door. I carried Noah to Meghan's car, and buckled him into Cara's carseat.

**At the Doctor's…**

"Okay Mitchie, you are having twins! A boy and a girl" the doctor told me. I failed miserably and burst into tears, and Meghan was instantly at my side, cheering me up.

"Mitchie, look at me" she said comfortingly. She hadn't changed much over the years.

"I know that finding out about this hurts more than anything. But you need to stay strong for Noah, and yourself. I have faith in you, and so does Noah, Nate, Jason, and your family. Just breathe, okay?" she asked. God, what would I do without her?

"If I weren't here, Mitch, you would be a broken wreck. That is why I am staying the night. To cheer you up. Okay sis?" she asked, using my old nickname.

_RING RING_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hi baby, I miss you so much. How is Noah?" my husband asked. I started crying all over again, and I just stopped! Damn!

"Shane? Oh baby, I'm at the doctor's and Meg is with me. Noah, well, he cries himself to sleep sometimes. He's doing better though" I said.

"Mitch, why are you at the hospital?" he asked me. He was worried.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out with twins, a boy and a girl, baby" I said, as a smile formed on my face again. Damn mood swings!

"Honey, that is wonderful. I like the name Maxwell Adam, and Shannon Hope for both. If something happens to me, name them those names, please?" he begged. Oh no, please no more tears!

"I promise I will. Please be careful over there. I always fear that Noah and the twins are all I will have left of you, Shane. I don't want that to happen" I said, as I heard him start to tear up.

"I don't either sweetheart. Be strong for me, and everyone including yourself, okay? And give Noah and everyone, including Meghan, a hug and kiss for me. I love you more than words can describe baby, okay?" he asked.

"I promise to do just that, and I will be strong for myself, you, Noah and everyone else. I love you and our children more than you will ever truly know, Shane. Come back to us" I said, now truly bawling.

"I will. I need to go now baby, it's my turn for Air Base Duty, okay? I'll write soon! Love you, okay?" he said, getting ready to leave.

"Be careful, and I love you too. Can't wait for the letter!" I said, absentmindedly rubbing my small bump.

"Okay, bye!" he said, and hung up.

"Meghan, get over here and give me a hug right now. Make that two actually. One, because Shane said to give you one, and two, because I need some comforting right now" I said as Meghan was hugging me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Mitchie, we are very lucky woman, you know that, right?" she asked me. Hell, even a person with no brains could figure that one out!

"Meghan, that was a rhetorical question, but yes I do know that, more than anything in the world. Nate and you have two beautiful children" I said, as she smiled even bigger!

"No way, Meg, how far?" I asked her. She looked down, before speaking again.

"About 5 or 6 weeks. Nate is thrilled, and Cara is begging for a sister!" she laughed. It caused me to laugh too.

Meghan was right. We had the greatest men in the world who we felt blessed to call our husbands.

**A/N: So, I had all these idea's in mind, and the whole chapter is my handy brainstorming. The character Meghan is going to be appearing quite often. Meghan is actually a fellow co-author of mine, so a shout out goes out to her, *mmg1195*, so thanks for the hyper ideas, and for being patient, Meghan. **


	4. Coming Home

Our Last Christmas Chapter 4

Coming Home

**3 Months Later…**

**December 4, 2009**

A 6 months pregnant Mitchie and Noah, along with the rest of Shane's family, were waiting for him at the airport. Mitchie was now hating her pregnancy, since she looked 7 months pregnant, and not 6. She was always calling herself a whale.

She screamed excitedly upon seeing her husband in the crowd. Without thinking, she ran towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Shane!!!!" she screamed again. Shane was crying as well, and smiling like a fool at her big stomach.

They literally crashed into each other, and successfully not hurting their children in utero. The hug lasted forever.

"My baby, I missed you way too much, and these little ones as well" he finished, as Noah ran into his arms, smiling bigger than Shane's.

"Daddy, I missed you soooooooooooo much. I didn't think you would ever come home" he told his daddy. That sent a knife into Shane's heart. His son thought he had died.

"I missed you too baby. I love you, and I will always return to you, mommy and the new babies. Not to mention all the family. Okay?" he said to Noah.

After about 20 minutes of returning hello's, hugs and kisses, Shane and Mitchie headed home with Noah. Shane could not stop staring at Mitchie's maternal swelling. It was breaking his heart that after January 3, he would have to go back for another 3 months.

"Shane stop staring at my whale like stomach. No more babies after this" she pouted that cute pout that Shane had come to love about her.

"Honey, you are so beautiful, mostly when you are pregnant. And with the babies that you and I created together. Noah, and the twins just prove that we love each other that much more. Personally, we could have 5 children, and they would always prove my love to you. Okay?" he asked. Mitchie had tears in her eyes, and she was happy.

"Oh god, I hate my hormones so damn much!" she joked, but was half serious. She knew that the kids were symbols of her and Shane's love. And the bond that they shared as best friends, partners, and parents, was indescribable. They were definitely each other's soul mates.

**2 Weeks Later…**

It was now only a few days left till Christmas. Shane had told Mitchie about having to go back in January until April, but that he was unlisting after that. She was happy to hear that, and they spent all their time together. Shane spent a lot of his free time with Noah, and rubbing and talking to the babies. They had agreed on Maxwell Adam and Shannon Hope for them.

A few days later, they had everyone, from Meghan and Nate, to Jason and his fiancé Charlotte "Charley", Shane's parents, Connie and Steve, and some aunts and uncles over for dinner. It was Christmas Eve, and Mitchie's family tradition had everyone open gifts on Christmas Eve, instead of Christmas Day. The reason being that they always visited relatives from 8 a.m. to 10 p.m.

"Mitchie, this dinner is absolutely fabulous. Is it still your mother's family recipe?" her aunt Joan asked her. Mitchie giggled, since it was something her and her mother had created one day out of boredom. She happened to write everything down and keep it.

"Yes, it's the one mom and I created almost 10 years ago. We were bored so we just threw some vegetables, chicken, and some gravy packages together. Then we tested every seasoning we had, and it just happened to turn out well. I wrote the entire thing down, but I am sorry to say that it is still qualified as secret recipe" she finished.

Everyone at the table shared a laugh. The evening went on, and soon it came time for gifts. Noah got to open his gifts first, along with Cara, since they were bouncing like crazy.

A couple hours later, everyone was getting ready to leave. It was 10:30 p.m., and Noah and Cara were passed out on the couch. Everyone said goodnight, and left quietly. Mitchie was tired, being pregnant with twins was taking it's toll on her. Shane carried Noah upstairs and laid him down for the night, kissing him goodnight, along with Mitchie.

Noah had received lots of toys, and some clothes from his grandparents. Shane and Mitchie received some pink and blue baby things, since everyone knew the names and genders of the babies.

Shane came down stairs with a basket, and a blanket tucked into it. She looked at Shane oddly.

"Open it up, babe" he told her. She did as he said, and gasped. Underneath the blanket was a small baby golden retriever puppy.

"Oh, Shane, she is so cute. Does she have a name?" she asked her husband. He nodded 'no', and told her to name away.

"I like Maggie. Sound okay" she asked Shane. He nodded his head 'okay', and petted the puppy's head. She turned her head around, and licked Shane's face. Both him and Mitchie laughed at Maggie.

"Pick her up honey, and let's get some sleep. Noah will have us up by at least 6 so we can open presents" Shane told Mitchie. She agreed, and after Shane helped her up, she turned off all the lights with one hand, since the other was holding little Maggie.

They got into their pajama's, snuggled up, with Maggie in between them. They fell asleep, counting the hours in their heads until their son would awake them to spend their family Christmas together.

**A/N: So, it is 11, I have to pack, and am tired. I have to be up in 8 hours, so goodnight everyone! **


	5. Going Back

Our Last Christmas Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Happy New Year! This chapter is about Shane going back to Iraq, and Mitchie falls into depression. Keep your tissues handy!**

Going back

**January 3, 2010**

**SHANE POV**

It was officially the day I had been dreading for over a month now. The day I was to get deployed back to Iraq. Mitchie, Noah, Jason, Charley, Nate and Meghan and my family, were all by my side.

"I'll see you all in April, and I want a letter from you, baby, when the babies are born, okay?" I asked my wife. She kept looking down, and I could see tears falling freely.

"Okay, I promise I will. Be safe, and see you in 12 weeks, okay?" she asked, finally making eye contact with me. She made her way into my open arms, and cried. I couldn't help but shed some stray tears of my own.

"Lieutenant Gray, move out!" my Captain, William J. Poehler said to me, as he gave Mitchie a sad smile, as if to apologize to end the short moment.

"Mitch, I need to go now. Write me whenever you miss me, and I will try as hard as I can to answer you. I love you baby" I told her, as she gripped me into a tighter hug.

"I love you too" she said, as Noah came over to say goodbye to me. He was crying, and that ripped my heart open.

"Daddy, don't go. Stay with momma and I, please? Don't go daddy. I love you so much" he bawled. I couldn't take it. I picked him up, and hugged the life out of him. He was my baby, and I had to fight and survive to see him again.

"Noah, daddy has to go, okay? I promise I will try very, very hard to come home. Then it will be me, you, mommy, Max and Shannon. Okay?" I said, calming him down a bit.

"Okay daddy. But come home, please!" he said. I nodded my head, and gave him a sad smile. As I stood up, I noticed that everyone was crying. They knew how much Noah meant to me.

"Gray, NOW!" my Captain yelled. Mitchie picked up Noah, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. I knew he would be safe.

"See you all in April!" I said, as I turned to leave, for another 3 torturous months. At least I could comfort myself knowing that I would have two newborn children to return home to.

**MITCHIE POV**

I shed a couple more tears as I watched the love of my life, and father of my children, walk away from me and our son, for another 3 months. The next time I would see him, our new son and daughter would be here.

I looked over at Noah, who was falling asleep with his head on my shoulder. My mom walked over to me, and took Noah out of my arms.

"Mitchie, you shouldn't be carrying him. He's 3, getting big, and you could hurt the twins" she said to me. I smiled gratefully, knowing she would be living with me until Shane returned home in April.

"Sorry mom, he needed comforting, and I didn't have the heart to put him back on the ground" I told her. She chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright sweetie. At 3 years old, he's going through what no child should ever have to" she replied. Oh how right she was! Noah could lose his father, and I would lose a husband, my best friend.

"I know mom. You know what Noah said to Shane and I last night?" I asked her, while we watched the plane take off for the war torn country.

"No, what did he say?" she asked. Noah was asleep, and she was rocking him back and forth, like she did with me to get me to sleep when I was that age.

"He said "Daddy, even if you come home or die, you will always be my number one hero and superhero"! It made Shane and I cry. He even drew Shane a picture of all 3 of us, adding a big round circle known as my whale sized stomach" I said, then chuckled a little bit.

"I have such a wonderful grandson, Mitch. He more than likely gave Shane the hope and determination he needs to finish this unimaginable mission" she said, tears in her eyes. But she still smiled. Shane was her favorite son in-law, and they were very fond of each other.

"Knowing my child, mom, he gave Shane every ounce of energy, and belief that he will come home. That's all Shane needed, along with our love and support. He knew that America needed soldiers to stand up for what they believe in, and he knew I would support him no matter what. I will never forget the kindness and courage he showed for our country. He'll come out a legend when he comes home! That much I know" I finished, with some tears falling down my cheeks.

I smiled as my mom rubbed circles on my back, calming me down instantly. She was my hero, in my eyes. She was always there, for everything. I could always count on her. When Shane was deployed in June, she opened up a trust fund for me, and Shane had put his inheritance from Connect 3's earning's in there as well. When I opened my Christmas gift, it was a trust fund receipt, and there was exactly $24 million dollars in there!

I knew that Shane and my mom would always make sure Noah, Max and Shannon were covered financially. My father had also put in around $5 million, and every one of our friends were always popping by. I was eternally grateful for everything I had achieved in my life, and the amazing people that I was blessed with.

**A/N: So, that was chapter 5. Chapter 6 is the title name of this story. It will be very sad, and you may hate me, but I want it to be as realistic as possible!**


	6. NO!

Our Last Christmas Chapter 6

**So, this is by far the saddest chapter ever written by me! There will be references from my favorite song, and such and such! Try to enjoy!**

NO!

**2 Months Later…**

**MITCHIE POV**

Ah, the joys of pregnant. You cannot see your feet, your hormones have sky rocketed, and your mom becomes the most annoying person living on earth! No wait, that's the bad side of being pregnant with twins. I was actually happy that my mom had moved in with me. It was only 4 more weeks until Shane came home, and 2 more weeks until the twins arrived.

I was currently sitting on the couch, watching Noah's favorite show, The Berenstein Bears. It was quite cute actually, watching Noah sing the theme song. I let him watch his show, as I went into the music room. As hard as it was to play an instrument right now, I still sang. It was my way of coping.

**1 Hour and 30 Minutes Later…**

I was in the midst of singing a traditional Scottish song, called Mairi's Wedding, when Noah came into the room.

"Hi sweetie!" I said, as he gave me a hug.

"Momma, some men are here for you" he said, as he grabbed my hand, and led me down stairs. My mom and dad were both there, waiting for me.

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like you're sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see_

"Hello, can I help you?" I politely asked the men in uniform. I recognized the one man, Captain William Poehler, from 2 months ago, when Shane was getting ready to board the plane.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong_

"Are you Mrs. Michelle Gray, wife of Shane Gray?" he asked me. I could hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, I am. May I ask why?" I asked. This was starting to scare me. Noah was hugging my leg, and whimpering.

"It's okay, sweetheart" I said. Truth was, I had never been more unsure of any situation more than this one, in my life.

_We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't lose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone_

"Mrs. Gray, I am very sorry to say that your husband has died. He was driving towards the Air Base, when a roadside bomb went off. He and 6 other men were killed upon impact. He passed yesterday afternoon" the Captain told me.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong_

"NOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IT'S JUST A SICK JOKE!?!?" I bawled. I collapsed to the ground, crying harder than I ever had in my life. Within seconds, my parents were on the floor with me, crying as hard as I was. Noah stood there, having no idea that his biggest hero had died.

"Mrs. Gray, Shane had given us all the letters he was going to send to you, the day he was killed. He demanded that we give them to you. Is there anything else we may be of assistance with?" the Captain asked.

_No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're aloud to cry_

"Can you tell me the date of his burial, and what time?" I asked, getting myself together.

"It usually takes 3-5 days to transport the body back to the States, and today is March 3. He would be here on either the 6th or the 8th, ma'am" he said.

"Thank-you, Captain, for delivering this news. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me, I need to inform my 3 year-old son that his father, and number 1 hero has died" I said, and turned to walk up the stairs.

_'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong_

When I got to the top of the staircase, I felt a sharp blow to my stomach. 'Great, my husband dies, and I go into labor' I thought. I decided my labor pains could wait 10 minutes, so I could talk to my son.

I heard my parents thank the Captain, and shut the door. I was all alone now. My best friend, and husband was gone. All for fighting what he believed in…freedom.

"Noah, it's momma, can I come in?" I asked him. I heard a 'sure momma', and walked in. Noah was sitting on his bed, coloring. On the table beside his bed was a picture of him and Shane, having a wrestling contest. There had to be at least 65 or 70 photos.

"Baby, can you look at me, please? Momma needs to tell you something very important" I said. He stopped coloring and looked directly at me.

"Baby, those men at the door, well they worked with daddy in Iraq. Noah, daddy died yesterday, while going back to his camp" I said. I wish I never had to tell a 3 year-old child that his father had died.

"NOOO, MOMMY HE'S ALIVE. HE'S COMING HOME SOON, AND WE'RE GONNA PLAY WITH MY TOY TRUCKS, AND HOLD THE NEW BABIES. WE ARE GONNA FEED THEM, AND LOVE THEM. THEN DADDY WILL TAKE ME TOPLAY BASEBALL!?" he cried.

This day, March 3, 2010, had broken my heart, and shattered it into a trillion pieces. I grabbed my little angel, and hugged him as best as I could.

"Baby, mommy needs to call some people, okay, but grandma and grandpa are downstairs. They need really big hugs" I told him, as I got up, and went to the phone in me and Shane's bedroom.

I dialed the all to familiar number of Meghan. "Hello?" Nate answered.

"Nate, it's me, where is Meghan? I need to tell you both something" I said. I was crying really hard now.

"Hey Mitch" Meghan said.

"Nate, Meg, Shane died yesterday!" I cried. I was now laying on my bed, with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, Mitchie. Hun I am so sorry. I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?" she asked. I had another contraction hit, and then my water broke.

"No, meet me at the hospital. My water just broke" I said quickly, and then hung up. Since I was laying down, I could not get up. 'Stupid me' I thought.

"Mom, dad! My water broke!" I yelled. Not even 10 seconds later, they were in my room, helping me up. My bag was only packed last night, since twins come early.

"Let's get these 2 out of you, sweetie" my dad said. His face was sad, and a pained look graced his features. He was devastated about Shane's death.

"I wish Shane was here, mommy" I cried, as they gave me comforting hugs. It was not going to be easy, but I wanted to raise the kids on my own. I just prayed that they both looked like Shane.

On the way to the hospital, I had flashbacks to when Noah was born. That was an adventure!

I had no clue what hurt more: Shane never meeting his children, or me having to raise them without Shane?

**11 Hours Later… (March 4, 2010)**

Maxwell Shane Adam Gray, weighed 5 lbs 7 oz, while his twin sister, Shannon Hope Marie Gray, arrived 10 minutes later, at 1:21 a.m., weighing 5 lbs 4 oz. To Mitchie's delight, both of her children looked like their father.

But to Shane Gray's widow, her greatest challenge would be raising them, without a father. No hero to look up to, no daddy to give them piggy back rides. No father to see them graduate high school, move on to college. No father to bandage a scraped knee.

Just a mother who would have to play the role of mommy and daddy!

**A/N: Sorry it was sad, but it needed it, or the title would not make any sense! Next chapter, 2 months later, and Mitchie gets a surprise!**


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!?!?**

**Okay, so many of you have read that Shane was killed. This is 100% TRUE!!! HOWEVER, I have an idea for the next chapter, but can't put it into words.**

**I AM GOING THROUGH WRITER'S BLOCK, AND NEED **_**AT LEAST **_**15 IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 7. IF I DON'T RECEIVE 15 IDEAS, THAT ARE not RELATED, THEN CHATER 7 WILL BE UP BY NEXT WEEK!?**

**THANKS GUYS!!**

**~ Ashley **


	8. Strange Visitors

Our Last Christmas Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I was about to go to sleep, and a co-author of mine, **Consmuzzled**, suggested the best idea in the world! Thanks for the amazing idea! The next chapter will be a twisted ending, but you'll be able to understand it perfectly!**

Strange Visitors

**3 Months Later…**

**NORMAL POV**

It was now June 2, 2010…a tiring 5 months since Shane's death. Mitchie was busy packing up her car, when her new friend and co-worker, Sophie Camden, pulled into the driveway. Mitchie waved hello, and Sophie jumped out of her car to greet her.

"Hey Mitchie, we need to have a small business meeting tomorrow morning, at 2 p.m. Some of the Managers are being laid off, and they need to assign new assistants as well as recruit more people" she said quickly.

"Tomorrow at 2? Sophie I have 3 children, and I am still on my maternity leave, my husband is dead, and everyone I know works during the day. Well except my mom, and the twins and Noah have a check-up at 3:30!" she half yelled, clearly frustrated, since she was trying to place Shannon in her car seat, without any luck.

"Mitch, I am sorry. But this is urgent, and it can't wait. Sumners passed of a heart attack yesterday, and those shoes need to be filled ASAP! Is it possible for you to come for like 30 minutes? We'll get right to business, and I can send you an email of what you missed" Sophie replied. **(A/N: In case any of you are wondering, Mitchie works at Cosmopolitan magazine, and works on the advice section!)**

Mitchie hung her head, feeling extremely drained. Her twins were on opposite schedules, Noah was a distant child who barely spoke a sentence to anyone, and she was only getting 3 to 4 hours of sleep a night. Curse the day that Shane signed up for the military. At least if he didn't she would still have a husband to help her out.

She took in her appearance. Her long hair was tousled and wavy, since she had not brushed it in 2 days, and up in a rough ponytail. She was wearing Shane's Switchfoot shirt, long jeans with rip marks in them, and black flip flops. Boy had she ever gone grungy since her broad expanded to 3 children!

"Okay, but only for 30 minutes. Technically speaking I have enough saved up for me to quit this job and be a stay-at-home mom. I am only 27, and look like a 40 year-old!" she exclaimed to Sophie, who had a sad expression on her face.

"Mitchie, you have 3 beautiful and healthy children, and you are just tired. Believe me, I am 34, and have only 1 child. My husband left me for a teenager who was barely 20, and knocked her up. My kid is 12 and already sneaking smokes in behind my back. You look 23, Mitchie. Have some faith, sweetie! I'll see you tomorrow at 2, okay?" she said as Mitchie smiled a bit.

"Okay, sounds good! Take Care Sophie" she said, and waved as Sophie backed out of her driveway, and drove off.

Mitchie quickly resumed getting her car packed for the short trip to her mother's house. The kids and her mother would be making some dedicational crafts for Shane's grave, while Mitchie tried to get some decent sleep. Her entire family was overly concerned for her, as she was paler and lighter than she used to be. She ate 4 times a day, but nobody believed her.

She shut her car doors, and buckled the kids in. After making sure the house was locked up, and the alarm was set, she hopped into the driver's seat, and drove off. What she failed to notice, was a black SUV parked outside the house, start to follow her.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Just as planned, Mitchie walked into the Cosmopolitan Building, dressed in a business suit with black pumps. She waved to the secretary, and made her way to the board room. It was exactly 2 p.m. when she walked in, except nobody was there.

"Hello, Mitchie, or should I say, Michelle Elizabeth Gray?" asked a voice. She turned slowly, only to come face to face…with Tess Tyler! She smiled and ran to hug her old frenemy.

"Tessa Tyler? My enemy from Camp Rock?" she asked, completely confused. Tess looked good.

"Mitch, I used to be your enemy. But I should tell you, I came here to warn you. Sophie is a blackmailer. She used to work for the government, and she is the one who killed your boss. He never had a heart attack, it was all a set up!" Tess said.

"Wh-what? How do you know this Tess?" Mitchie asked. She knew something was up when Sophie asked her to come in for a meeting on her maternity leave? But this? Unpredictable!

"Okay, Mitch, you might want to have a seat. These are my co-workers, Dane and Jonathan" she said, as Mitchie took a seat.

"I work for the FBI. Since my parents were murdered, I decided that I wanted to help as many people as I could. I was getting handed the boring assignments, like students who tried to kill their teacher for giving them a failing grade. Then when Shane was killed in Iraq, I was shocked. I broke at least 10 rules, failing to believe that a foreign enemy could have killed him, and I was right. Shane was not killed by accident or on purpose, Mitch. He was captured, and a man who looked just like Shane was killed. The people who took Shane hostage made a video. They sent it to the FBI, and I edited the tape. It was indeed Shane, but it was the person who captured him, and their voice that shocked me the most" she said, taking a deep breath, to gain her voice back.

"So, Shane is…alive? Is he safe or close to dying?" Mitchie asked calmly, although on the inside she was freaking out.

"He is very well alive Mitch. Not in the best shape, but alive" she smiled a genuine smile, and assured Mitchie.

"But, wait! Whose voice was also on the tape, the voice that shocked you the most?" she asked.

"The other voices on that tape, Mitchie, was Sophie Camden, and Captain William Poehler. Poehler hated Shane, after he took his daughter to see a concert, and she was hit by a car walking through the parking lot. He vowed to kill Shane after his daughter died. She was 8" Tess said. Mitchie's eyes were the size of saucers. Shane's captain and her co-worker had tried to kill him.

"Mitchie, we followed you to your mother's house yesterday, and noticed that Sophie's car was spying on your house through a hedge. The entire meeting you here today was a set-up. Now, there are police officers with your mother at her house. Nate, Meghan, and their kids, along with Jason and Charley are aware of the living arrangements right now. Sophie and Poehler have been arrested this morning. Shane is in FBI headquarters downtown right now, getting treated for his wounds. Would you like to see your husband?" Tess asked, with a huge smile.

"Of course I do, what kind of rhetorical question is that, Tessa?" Mitchie asked. She jumped out of the board room chair, and raced down to the parking lot. She never noticed until now what a beautiful sunny day it was! 'The perfect day to be reunited with my husband' she thought!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I planned it out as I slept. Next chapter will be just as good, I promise. After chapter 9, is chapter 10, which is an epilogue!**


	9. Waking Up

Our Last Christmas Chapter 9

Waking Up

**MITCHIE POV**

As soon as Tess had mentioned that Shane was alive, I smiled. The relief flooding through my mind was causing me to go into dreamland.

"Mrs. Gray, we're ready to go" I heard Tess and her partner say to me. I stood up, and followed them out to my car. They had given me a walkie talkie, so as to communicate if any problems came up.

I followed behind them, as they drove to the police station. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel, as I parked the car.

I approached the police car, and met up with Tess again. Noticing my nerves, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, comforting me.

"It'll be okay, Mitch. He knows who you are, and remembers you. He did, however ask about a Max and Shannon?" she asked, looking confused. I smiled, thinking about my children.

"Max and Shannon are me and Shane's 5 month old twins" I said, smiling. Tess smiled more, and gave me a full hug.

"I'm happy for you Mitchie. I have not been lucky in the baby department" she said to me, as a frown appeared on her face.

She was saved by the bell, as we walked into the police station. Everyone gave me sympathetic smiles. Tess' discussion was well forgotten as I was lead to the room that the Officers were keeping Shane in. He was asleep right now, which I was thankful for. At least he would be well rested when he woke up.

"Mrs. Michelle Gray? I'm going to need you to sign these release papers. Just so it doesn't look like Shane was abducted again. The poor guy has been through his fair share of nightmares" the Chief Officer told me, as I grabbed a pen and started to sign my name.

"Shane's awake" a fellow officer told the Chief. I recognized him as my cousin, Jack Sutherland **(A/N: Crossover between Jack Bauer, from "24" and the actor that plays him, Kiefer Sutherland!!)**.

"Jack!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms, hugging the life out of him. "Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much" I said, as he spun me around. The station officers looked on, amused, as if we turned the Police Station into a family reunion.

"Shane looks like he wants to get home, Mitch. Give him a hug, and I'll call in a couple days, to check in. Alright?" Jack asked me. I nodded my head, and went to the room my husband was currently being taken care of in.

"Shane, how are you my baby?" I asked him, as tears came to my eyes. He was alive, and he was okay. I ran forward and hugged him, before we started kissing the life out of each-other.

"Mitch, I want to go home, now, please!" he begged, as we pulled apart. He pulled his hoodie back on. I smiled as I saw that it was the hoodie he was wearing when Noah was born.

"Nice hoodie, sweetie!" I complimented as he laughed, and draped his arm around my shoulders. He thanked the Police Officers and the Chief for helping him, before stopping at Tess' office to thank her.

"Hey Tessa Pessa!" Shane said, calling her by her personal nickname we used on her our last year of Camp Rock.

"Hey you, I'm glad you're okay. The kids will be happy to see you, Shane. Take Care, okay?" she asked him, as they shared a friendly hug. I smiled at the sight. They became good friends once Tess and I started getting along.

"You too, Mitch. Call me during the week, and we'll go shopping. Okie dokie?" she asked me. I smiled, and gave her a giant bear hug.

We said our final goodbyes, and headed out to the car. I drove to my mom's home, going a little over the speed limit, much to Shane's surprise.

We pulled into the driveway, and Shane jumped out before the car was even stopped. He waited impatiently as I parked the car and turned it off.

I walked into my mom's house, and was instantly greeted by my 3 ½ year old son. He saw Shane, and, crying, jumped from my arms into Shane's.

"Mitchie, how did the me—" my mom started, but stopped when she saw Shane. Tears came to her eyes, as she passed Shannon to me, and gave him a deadly bone crushing hug. They were both crying, and soon the commotion caused Shannon, or Shay as I called her, to start crying. I laughed despite the situation.

After a few more minutes, Shane looked at his nearly 6 month-old daughter, and started to smile. He held his arms out, as I placed Shay in his arms. She looked up at Shane and smiled.

"Shannon Hope Marie Gray, that is your daddy"I said, as Max started to cry from the other room. I went to get my son from my old room, as Shane and Shay settled on the couch. I came back a few minutes later, only to see Noah snuggled into Shane's side, and Shannon resting her head on Shane's shoulder.

Shane saw me coming, and repositioned Shannon so she was cuddling into his right arm, so as to make room for Max in his left arm. "Maxwell Shane Adam Gray" I confirmed to Shane, as he gave me a questioning look.

After a couple more hours, and dinner with my parents, Shane and I gathered the kids, and headed back home.

"Good night, my love" Shane said breathlessly, as he kissed my bare shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"I love you, Shane. But now, thanks to your manly urges, I need to take a shower" I told him, as a smile crept onto my face.

I smiled softly, as Shane had already drifted into a peaceful slumber. I crawled out of bed, and, after turning the hot water on, I climbed in. I sighed as a fresh set of tears escaped my eyes. My husband was alive, and finally home. My tears were purely only joyful.

After I had cleaned up, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I turned the shower off, grabbed Shane's over-sized Johnny Cash top, and hopped back into bed. I would worry about my hair tomorrow.

_**DREAM**_

"_**Mitchie, I'm so sorry, but they couldn't find Shane's body anywhere" Tess told her. She had tears falling down her face, and refused to look Mitchie in the eyes.**_

"_**NO, NO, TESSA JASMINE TYLER, YOU ARE LYING…" Mitchie drifted off. She fell to the ground, refusing to accept her husband's fate.**_

_**Caitlyn kneeled down to Mitchie's height. "Mitch, you don't have to accept this today or anytime this week, but soon, you'll have to" she said.**_

_**A couple hours had passed, and Mitchie was still sitting in the living room, watching for Shane to show up and say how everything was a big joke. For him to say that he went and bought an Italian Villa, got an acting role with George Clooney or Julia Roberts, but it never came.**_

_**She finally fell into a restless sleep. "SHANE, COME BACK, SHANE,…SHANE PLEASE DON'T FIGHT…STAY, SHANE, SHANE, SHANE…….!?!?"**_

**NORMAL POV**

"SHANE!!" Mitchie awoke with a start. She saw the time on the alarm clock, which read 3:04 a.m. The calendar on the wall told her it was June 5, 2009. Clearly confused, she woke Shane up.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her.

"Shane, when do you have to leave?" she asked him. Shane looked at her, now even more confused then being awoken at 3 in the morning.

"Baby, what are you talking about? I never signed up to go to Iraq. I couldn't leave you and Noah here alone. I would never risk my life or yours for fighting" he said to her.

"Mitch, it was bad dream. Nothing more, okay love? No, can we please go back to sleep?" he asked, clearly exhausted.

Mitchie nodded her head, and went to sleep, peacefully. Her biggest nightmare had just ended, but on the plusser side, Shane would never go to fight a war. EVER!!

**A/N: Tada!! So, as many of you know, but only briefly, I had a down day yesterday, January 13, but thanks to all of your supporting messages, I am ok now. HOWEVER, I am still taking a break. Damn, how many of you think we should get paid for all the stories we write and stress over??**


	10. Epilogue: Years Later

Our Last Christmas Chapter 10

**Hey guys!! So, here is the last chapter of Our Last Christmas!! For those of you that were confused…The entire story was a dream, or in Mithie's case, a never ending nightmare!! I know, I am evil, but I thought about turning it into a dream, after chapter 8 was finished. **

Epilogue

**Many Years Later…**

Six long, but wonderful years have passed in Mitchie and Shane's new, but bigger house. They still lived in New Jersey, and right by Mitchie's parents.

"Noah, you're going to be late, come and grab some cereal quickly, please?" Mitchie shouted up the hallway staircase. Mitchie and Shane had welcomed twin daughters, Rose and Emmi, when Noah was 5 years old. When Rose and Emmi were 3, they had a son, River, now 18 months old.

A tired, but happy 9 year-old Noah walked down the stairs, as Rose and Emmi followed behind him, complaining about their brother's pace.

"Noah, walk faster, Emmi and I are hungwy" Rose complained. She was the spitting image of Mitchie, with Shane's eyes, while Emmi was a spitting image of Shane, with Mitchie's eyes.

Noah gladly moved, so the girls could say hello to their parents. "Momma, when will Saturday be here?" Emmi asked her mother. Shane burst out laughing at his daughters' pure determination to turn 5 on March 20. They were already growing up so fast. Soon, Mitchie had warned him, they would be 17 and dating.

"Sweetie, you have to wait two more days, and then you turn 5, okay?" she asked. The girls started jumping up and down and squealing like crazy, while Noah covered his ears claiming he would be deaf before he turned 10, while River started to cry at the sudden noise.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, as the kids finished eating, and thenShane and her took them out to the end of the driveway. The bus soon came, and Shane and Mitchie kissed their kids goodbye, along with a "behave and have fun," just like every other morning.

Shane and Mitchie went back into the house, and put River down for his 4 hour nap. The kid was Shane's replica, sleep, food, attitude and all, it was almost scary.

"Shane, I want one more baby" Mitchie said to her husband of over a decade. He looked at her and smiled, leading them to their bedroom.

Well, needless to say, their daughter Seraphina Michelle Gray was born on December 12, 2015, weighing 8 lbs.

**And, tada!! I bid you all, adieu!! Here are the birthdays for all the kids…**

**Noah Joseph Gray – January 27, 2006**

**Rose and Emmi – March 20, 2010**

**River – September 22, 2011**

**Seraphina – December 12, 2015**


	11. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**_

_**Hello all my dedicated and loyal readers!! I have some bad news, and that is that my depression is getting worse. I have to give up writing for a while, and not just a week or two!! I am so sorry, and I didn't see this coming. Thankfully, my cousin, Jordan, is helping me through a lot of rough patches, so thank-you Jordan, and I love you so much!! **_

_**Again, everyone I am so terribly sorry. I appreciate that you all love my stories and look forward to reading them every chance you get, and that means everything to me!!**_

_**Thank-you so much to all of you who have been so patient and understanding!!**_

_**All my love everyone!!**_

_**SweetFlowerChild370, aka Ashley**_


	12. Update!

**Hey Everyone!!**

**So, some good news is that I am past the worst of my illness, and I will be updating stories in the coming days. I am again very sorry for keeping you all waiting!!**

**Have a good night,**

**Love SweetFlowerChild370**

**Aka Ashley XD**


	13. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	14. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
